


Let Sleeping Din’s Lie

by ClandestineCat



Category: Star Wars, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Can be stand alone, Little Din is surprisingly strong, M/M, One-Shot, Young Din, Young Paz, based on Cuy Ogir’olar, but idk, embarrassed Paz, kinda sucky with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClandestineCat/pseuds/ClandestineCat
Summary: In which Little Paz gets thrown into a wall by Little Din. Don’t wake a sleeping Din.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Paz Vizla, Little Din & Little Paz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 193





	Let Sleeping Din’s Lie

**Author's Note:**

> This is a requested one-shot for TheKeeperofBabyYoda based on a reference from my series Cuy Ogir’olar. Thanks for the wonderful suggestion, I hope you enjoy reading it!
> 
> This can be read as a stand alone, but would probably make a bit more sense if you’ve read the series.

Paz grumbled to himself in irritation as he quickly walked through the dark halls of the covert. He hoped none of the other Trainees would be awake when he got back, he didn’t think he could deal with the embarrassment if one of them saw him like this.

Paz was just returning from the Training Room from a small midnight excursion. He hadn’t been able to get to sleep, and reasoned with himself that tossing and turning his his bunk would wake the others. And by that logic, he should probably leave the Trainee’s Quarters and find something useful to do. And what was more useful for a Mandalorian Trainee than a bit of extra practice? 

With these thoughts in his mind, he had quickly gotten dressed and headed to the Training Room. Of course, everything started out normal at first. He set out one of the training dummies and started out with practicing some basic moves. But of course, he had gotten bored of that rather quickly. There were only so many things you could do to an unmoving opponent.

Looking around, his eyes caught on the obstacle course on the opposite end of the room. Technically, it was reserved for the older Trainees who were getting ready for field work, but... he _was_ the only one around. Who would know, other than himself?

That was his first mistake of the night. 

Heading over, he quickly figured out how it worked. You hit a button on one side, a countdown started. The timer starts, you go through the course, and hit the button on the other side to stop the timer. Simple enough. 

Paz shook out his limbs, heading over to the starting point, pushing the button to start the countdown.

His second mistake of the night was lack of observation skills.

A shrill ‘ _beeeeep_ ’ signaled for him to start, and he was off. Jumping up, he grabbed the top of the wall and swung his leg over, jumping down on the other side. As he ran toward the next obstacle, a bar he could easily duck under, he could have sworn he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. 

Ducking under the bar, he continued to run...

Only to slam face-first into a target as it swung out in front of him.

Oh. 

This course has targets... and he had left his blaster in the Trainee’s Quarters.

In his defense, he hadn’t realized he was going to need it. He had initially planned on just working on some basic hand-to-hand moves, as he didn’t want to risk anyone hearing his blaster. Who knew he would choose to use the obstacle course, and that said course would have targets?! Oh well, he’d just have to dodge them.

Scrambling to his feet, Paz jumped around the target and continued on. Up ahead, there was a platform on the wall. He wondered what it was for. All he had to do was go straight ahead and vault over the pile of logs....

And then the logs were released, rolling toward him.

With a small yelp, Paz awkwardly jumped up, fingers barely catching the ledge of the platform as his feet kicked beneath him. The logs rolled under him and into a slot that had opened in the ground. (From there they would roll down a ramp and onto a platform which would raise them back up to their original position. The Tech Mandos have several engineers on hand.) 

As the last log rolled beneath him, Paz dropped to the ground and quickly scrambled away before the logs returned. Two more targets popped up as he ran by, one directly next to Paz. He twisted to the side to avoid running straight into it like he had the last target, and tried to slip past.

He nearly died inside when he felt the back of his pants get caught on a jagged corner of the target, and the sound of ripping fabric filled the air around him. If this karking obstacle course wasn’t the end of him, the humiliation from being seen by the other Trainees would. 

Paz kept going, seeing the finish line up ahead. He narrowly avoided being hit in the head by a swinging log dropped from the ceiling by ducking and rolling, and completely ignored the moving target the popped up in his peripheral vision. Scrambling over the finish line, he hurriedly pushed the button that marked the end of his run. Cringing, he slowly turned to see what time would be displayed on the screen.

02:01.24

Two minutes and one point twenty-four seconds. For what was meant to be a short twenty to thirty second course for higher up Mandos. And to top it all off, he had managed to hit his face on a target hard enough for his nose to bleed (not broken, thank the stars), nearly been flattened by kriffing logs, and rip the back of his pants. 

So now here he was, walking back to the Trainee’s Quarters through dark halls, hoping to kriff that none of them were awake to see his ripped pants. How the heck was he going to mend them before tomorrow? He doubted any of the other Trainees had the material for him to use to fix it, and even if they did he was absolutely not willing to explain this to them for help. Going back to his clan for help from his buir would run the risk of running into adult Mandalorians, and had the added problem of explaining to his mother that he did the obstacle course, which was restricted to older Trainees only. So what else was there for him to do? Who could he possibly ask for he-

Oh. _Oh_.

Actually, now that he really thought about it, there _was_ a Trainee that was likely to have the right materials. _And_ know how to sew. _And_ who wouldn’t necessarily make fun of him for his predicament.

Paz, despite not having any interactions with the kid since he became a Trainee (Seven? Eight months prior?) had pegged Din as the type to be prepared for anything. He had seen him during training, and had to admit he was impressed with the younger’s capabilities. Well, besides the fact that he was consistently getting chewed out for slacking for attention. It was strange, and didn’t really seem to make any sense - why would someone as introverted as Din want to draw attention to himself, especially when he seemed so determined to be a good Mando? - but what did Paz know about situations like that? After all, he had never exactly had the chance to feel lonely enough to consciously try and attract attention. As strange as it was to admit, he was somehow pretty popular among the Trainees. But back to Din.

He didn’t quite know what to think about the boy’s supposed ‘striving to get attention’, but what he did know was that he was his best shot right now. With his mind made up, Paz strode with renewed determination towards the Trainee’s Quarters.

Entering the room, he quietly looked around. It was dark, but his eyes had had plenty of time to adjust on his way from the Training Room. He could make out the dim silhouettes of the other Trainees’ sleeping forms; it seemed everyone, including Din, were asleep. 

As quietly as he could for a boy of his size and build, Paz slipped passed the occupied bunks at the front of the room. As he made it passed the other Trainees and headed towards Din’s bunk, he decided he had never been more grateful that the kid stayed so far away from everyone else. He didn’t understand why Din did it. It only made it harder for the other Trainees to realize he was there. Sometimes it would seem as though everyone had forgotten Din existed, Paz included. It was a little disconcerting to look up and suddenly realize there’s a whole other person in the room. But no matter; now was not the time to complain about Din’s lack of social skills, especially since it was currently the only thing saving him from complete humiliation.

As Paz crept up to Din’s bed, he realized he hadn’t thought this far ahead. He felt bad waking the kid up, but what other choice did he have. He walked to the opposite side of Din’s bed (hey, he doesn’t want to risk someone waking up and seeing the hole in his pants if he doesn’t have too) and lifted an arm to shake the younger awake.

Another stab of guilt for waking Din sliced through him as he belatedly realized how much more peaceful he looked when asleep. His calm face while sleeping made Paz suddenly wonder if he’d ever seen the boy this relaxed beforehand. But it was too late to change his mind, as his hand was already touching the other’s arm.

And then his own arm was grabbed, and he found himself being flung into the wall next to the bed. Hard. The resulting _thud_ and Paz’s short shout of surprise caused some of the more vigilant Trainees to leap up from their own beds. However, before they could gather their wits enough to look around and find the source, Paz was thrown to the ground behind the bed with a hand clamped tight over his mouth. 

He almost tried to shout again and kick the offender off when he realized just who it was. Din’s dark brown eyes gazed back at him, and the hand around his mouth tightened for just a second before slowly coming away. Paz’s mind was slightly muddled from both the sudden adrenaline rush and confusion, but he nodded. He got the simple message; shut up.

Din sat back on his haunches, his head slightly tilted as he listened to the sounds of the other Trainees. Paz tucked his arms underneath him to prop himself a little off the ground, and listened as well.

“ _I swear, I heard something. I think...”_

_“Ah, Ne’johaa Jax, you’ve done this before. Now don’t wake me up unless you’re certain there’s and intruder or there’s food.”_

_“No, wait, I thought there was something as well.”_

_“Probably just someone going down the hall. ‘S’happened before.”_

Gradually, the voices faded and the creaking of beds let them know the other Trainees were getting ready to sleep. Din motioned for him to stay still for a few minutes longer. Finally, the younger boy slowly stood up. Paz followed his lead.

Paz stared into dark brown eyes with a new appreciation. He’d never seen faster reflexes in a Trainee before, and for such a small build Paz was sure he would have a bruise on his back from how hard he’d hit the wall. Then he realized Din was speaking to him.

“Uh, wait- what?”

Din gave him a strange look, but repeated his hushed question nonetheless. “Why are you over here? What’d you wake me up for?”

“Oh, um..” Paz felt heat rush to his face, and looked away in embarrassment. This whole situation just got a whole lot weirder. He had half a mind to just go to bed and leave the problem for tomorrow. But he’d come this far, so “I sorta, um. Do you know how to sew?”

Din warily nodded, and Paz took his silence as a sign to continue. “Do you have materials to sew?”

Another slow, slightly skeptical nod. Paz took a deep breath, before just letting it all out. “Imayhaveaccidentallyrippedmypantsandneedyourhelptofixthembeforeanyonesees.”

Paz cringed, quickly looking down before glancing back up to see Din’s reaction. For a split second the younger boy’s eyes widened and his face showed slight embarrassment and confusion. But then the usual mask of calm indifference was back. Din gave him a nod, and relief flooded through Paz’s body. Not only was the kid going to help him, but he wasn’t making fun of him for it either. And he was ninety-eight percent sure he wouldn’t tell anyone else.

“Just- gimme your pants and I’ll sew them up real quick.”

Paz nodded again, sure his cheeks were still burning red. As Din crouched down to take something out of his mattress ( _inside_ the mattress, Paz hadn’t even thought about hiding things there. Although, he supposed he didn’t have many possessions to hide.) Paz quickly took off his pants and set it on the bed next to Din’s. Then, after an awkward moment where he looked around for something else to put on, he quickly wrapped the other bed’s blanket around his waist and sat down on it. 

He did have undergarments on under his pants, but still. As someone being raised to never let anyone see any part of him with the exception of close family, he felt a little awkward.

Din turned around holding a small box with needles and thread, and seemed to visibly relax the slightest bit when he saw Paz with the blanket. Good to know Paz wasn’t the only one feeling awkward about it; one of them was just better at hiding it then the other.

Paz watched with curiously as Din took his pants, making quick work of sewing them up. He was quick and efficient, and no questions were asked as to how the hole was acquired. When he finished, he handed the mended pants back to Paz and casually looked away as Paz slipped them back on, discarding the blanket onto the vacant bunk. 

Reaching up, he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head before nodding in thanks. He really was grateful to the boy, but he wished this wasn’t so... well, awkward. 

“Thanks, a lot. I guess I owe you one, huh?” He smiled wryly at the boy, who merely shook his head with the same straight face as usual.

“Nah, ‘s good. ‘Night.”

“‘Night.” Paz responded, before quickly turning around to head to his bunk.

“Hey Paz?” 

Paz stopped in the midst of his hasty retreat, turning his head slightly to show he was listening.

“Next time you ask a Mandalorian to mend your pants, maybe don’t shake them awake.”

Paz grinned, holding back a laugh before he woke people up again. “Yeah, I’ll keep that in mind.”

Still smiling, he made his way quietly back to his bunk. Din wasn’t so bad. And seeing as he _kriffing tackled him to the ground_ to avoid detection, he obviously didn’t want to draw attention to himself. Which begged the question; why would he purposefully do poorly in training, if he knows it’ll get him yelled at? Paz shook his head, exhaustion finally settling over him as he lay down in his bunk. That would be a question for another time. For now, he needed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando’a Translations:
> 
> Buir - parent
> 
> Ne’johaa - shut up


End file.
